User blog:AnnhilationNation/Joint Ops: Round 15: Tarkata (Mortal Kombat) vs. Uruk-Hai (Lord of the Rings)
Tarkatan! The fearsome beast warrior of outworld, who frequently fought the White Lotus Society, as well as any force who challenged the rule of Shao Kahn! Uruk-Hai! Hybrid soldier of Orc and man, who fought loyally for Saruman, and nearly eradicated mankind. Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our panel of experts will decide, with the latest in 21st century science. Who would come out victorious in a battle to the death, no rules, no mercy! Only survival of the fittest, who will be the deadliest warrior! Tale of the Tape Weaponry Used... Debate With FTS out, I MrPacheco101 will replace her for this match in JointOps with the blessings of AN of course. I will take the side of The Uruks while AN will take the the Tarkatas side. The reason why the Uruks will win is because they are bred to fight, and only bred to fight. The show no type of emotion except bloodlust and cruelty; the weapons they have only further their lethality even more. the square sword can hook and hack their enemies to bits, The Pike is perfect for spearing the Tarkatas armor, The Bow of Mordo is a devasting weapon in the hands of the Uruks' crossmen, and The Siege Catapult is basically OVERKILL! Overall the Uruks bloodlust and devastating weapons will bring them to victory. Good and valid points, however, you forget that the Catapult is only really effective in assualts on fortresses. On a short 3 v. 3 skirmish (my intention) It'll only get 5 kills, at the most. The Bow of Mordor is deadly accurate, however, the Gastraphetes shoots farther, and since they're not on horses (like the Huns) hitting them will be easier. The Makrigga is designed to puncture things easier with it's unique barbs, and not to mention the coup de grace, Tarkata arm-blades, which are naturally in the skeletal system. They would never be removed, unless you chopped off their whole arm, but given their chaotic nature, they'll still fight bleeding out from one arm, but still swinging the other. Not to mention, those arm-blades packed with the Silat martial art, it's a lethal combination. Final Fight Tarkatan: file:red.png x 3 Uruk-Hai: file:blue.png x 3 After the battle of Weather-top, three Uruk-Hai were retreating from battle, after their crew was defeated by the fellowship. Unknown to them, Shao Kahn had sent a portal for his extermination forces, to take Earth as his next conquest. Three Tarkata warriors were seen in the vicinity, as one carried a gastraphetes, the other a makrigga, and the leader weilds a pernach. Meanwhile, the Uruk-Hai leader had his scimitar, while he was followed by a pikesman and an archer. The leader then stopped, and smelled a disturbance, with his superior orc sense of smell. The archer said to him... "What do you smell?" The leader says to his subordinate "Man-flesh." The small horde moved slowly, as the Tarkata leader said to his crew. "We shall strike from the shadows." He says, as the group moved to a shadowy secion of the forest. As the Uruk-Hai pass, the Tarkatan with the Gastraphetes takes aim. He fired a bolt at the archer, and his hit cuirass, going through, but not enough to be a fatal wound. Noting that there was an attack, the other two Tarkata charge forward. The Uruk-Hai archer taken aim, and fired a bolt at the Tarkatan archer, before he could reload. file:red.png (2-3) The archer and the leader ran back, looking for a better spot to attack from, as the other Tarkatans ran forth for battle. The Tarkatan weilding the pike was going for a thrust, as the Tarkatan sidestepped, and was ready to knock him down with the shaft of his weapon. The Tarkata knocked the hybrid warrior over, however, the Uruk-Hai rolled out of the way of the makrigga's point. The Uruk-Hai gets up quickly, and runs towards his allies, with his pike in hand, while the Tarkatan puruses. Meanwhile, the Tarkata leader, weilding the Pernach charged in, after the archer. The Uruk-Hai attempted to draw a bow, and blind-fired, however, it went far off to the right, leavign an open shot. The Tarkata leader delivers a firm strike to the archer's skull, turning his brain into mush, and popping out his left eyeball. file:blue.png (2-2) At the same time, the pikesman was running up the hill, and tried to stab the Tarkata leader, however, he defelcted the stab to his face enough, that it only scratched him, leaving a tear along the left side of his face, making him drop his mace. In rage, he unleashed his arm-blades in anger. He rushed him, with lightning fast motions, parrying his polearm, and delivering twin thrusts to the Uruk-Hai's throat. file:blue.png (2-1) The spear-weilding Tarkatan charged in to challenge the Uruk-Hai leader, who had his scimitar. The Tarkatan attempted a thrust, however, the Uruk-Hai leader knocked the spear-head away from him with his sword, and then used both hands, bringing the blade down through the middle of the Tarkatan's skull. file:red.png (1-1) He kicked the foe off of him, as the Tarkatan leader stared him down, before charging in with his arm-blades out. The Tarkatan goes for fast strikes, as the blades clashed. The Uruk-Hai was struggling to keep up with the speed of the Tarkatan's weapons, as the Uruk-Hai was disarmed. The Tarkatan tried a thrust with one arm, however, the Uruk-Hai ducked, and then shoved the Tarkata back. He grabbe dhis hand axe, and does a firm strike to the side of the Tarkatan's head, severing the left half of it's jaw. The Tarkatan fell to the ground, as the Uruk-haileader raised hsi axe to the sky, and yelled. "GLORY TO MORDOR!!!" Winner: Uruk-Hai Expert's Verdict: The Uruk-Hai managed to snag a victory, due to higher intelligence, and a defining edge in longer range fights. Category:Blog posts